Bringing Our Worlds Together
by KarianaTheAnimated
Summary: Female verision of Pura and Polar are in love, and they get to share both of their natural environments together.


~A love story of PuraxPolar from the Crash Bandicoot series.

*Note, since I always thought Pura was a girl before I entered the Crash Bandicoot fandom, I always prefer to think of her as a headcannon that he is female. I have no problem with Pura actually being a male in the actual series.

Polar is a little polar bear owned by Crash Bandicoot who is a natural lover of the artic weather, just like you'd expect any polar bear to be. While unlike most bear cubs, he had a rather unique love. From a species you'd actually never expect him to meet. It was a little girl tiger named Pura. They got to see each other all the time as their owners were always around each other, but they never knew their love for each other. Their strong love for each other! They never even really were concerned about the different environments their species has naturally adapted to; they just cared for their young love. Not even their species was a concern for them. The two little love bugs would always even cuddle up to wait for their owners to return, for them to help them on their heroic journey.

The two little lovers would even purr and bark happily as they cuddled, because you know, Polar actually does bark, he is a bit silly! They'd always give the sweetest little nuzzles! And with their eyelashes they'd give romantic butterfly kisses! All along with holding each other's paws. You can bet if Polar had a longer tail that they'd sweetly wrap their tails together! Sometimes, they love to day dream of getting to go into each other's environments, and so they decided to sneak off and do so one day, first being Polar's icy home. The second Pura first stepped into the snow, she felt as if she was transforming into and ice block! Poor little Pura. But Polar knew she had nothing to fear, it is cuddling season all the time in his place! He held her close and warmed her up, both smiling. The only thing besides the white snow they could see is the red blushes on their faces, and Pura's bright fur of course! Pura thought it looked quite unique though, as she never seen a place as this.

Polar got an idea spark into his mind! There was a little who through the ice in the distance, where he would always catch a fish. Pura followed in excitement as she knew what he was planning too. They sat in front on the break in the ice, waiting for a wish to fly out and be their surprise! Flop! One fish flipped out of the freezing water and flopped unto the floor! It was big enough for the two, they carried it together! Pura then had a sweet idea, to bring the fish to her home now, to have this meal in such a beautiful new world to him! They eventually were lifted from the arctic cold, and reached her home, as they ran in together. Pura knew a Chinese restaurant, where the owners would always let her in for a quick meal!

It was tons for Polar to take in seeing this new world; others looked at them with wide eyes, wondering how on Earth he reached here. It took a while to reach the restaurant, but the two knew the wait would be worth it! They didn't care how odd others were looking at them, as long as they were happy, that is all that mattered to them. They finally got to take their steps into the restaurant, as the owners were so happy and shocked to see her new friend! "Hey you!" said the lady at the front desk. "Aww, I'm guessing somebody is here for a special meal for two! Looks like you already brought a mighty big fish! But no worries, we will be on our way to give our special customer, or should I say customers, a lovely treat!" she said. The two looked at each other in happiness, with their tails wagging back and forth! In no time, their meal arrived. A bowl of water, some rice, and a little bit of sweet and sour chicken! Pura's favorite! Polar has never even heard of those two meals, but he knew from the scent it was going to become his favorite! The bowls were placed onto the ground, and an extra one for their fish! Oh how they loved sharing that meal, Polar sure loved that meal! But not as much as he loved who he belonged, Pura! "Feel free for you two lovebirds to stop by every time!" said the worker. They were blushing that they knew of their love. Oh how beautiful their day has been! They've brought their two worlds together, in one… and as time went on… the two did always visit each other's worlds each day together as they grown older and happier…

~Another story inspired by my dear love Danny.


End file.
